Wet Date
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: Wayne enjoys a lovely date with his wife. Written for Shipper-Girl-27


Shan kept a watchful eye out for her husband, knowing he saw going to meet up with her soon. She had a basket of food around her wrist as she put down the red and black checkered blanket that she brought from home. She had packed strawberries with cream, potato pancakes, and boiled eggs. She knew that they would get thirsty, so she made sure to pack a few bottles of milk that she had forgotten to ship. It was fine with her, she wasn't low on money. The store didn't have the highest pay, but it was enough to keep her supported. Luckily Wayne had his own job as well, so they were financially fine for a while. They didn't have a child to support.

She glanced up at the orange-red sky, noticing how early the sun seemed to be setting today. The summer had been pretty slow for the most part, the heat being completely unbearable. She had to bring water with her to keep from getting dehydrated. Which made sunset the best time of the day, the heat beginning to drop. Her husband should be there soon.

Shan let out a small hum as she set two plates on the blanket, along with a pitcher of lemon tea and two small glasses. Splitting the potatoes and eggs evenly, she filled a glass and brought it to her lips, the soothing scent filling her nose. She couldn't help but chuckle as she pulled out a small bar of chocolate from the basket as well. She had been trying to not eat as much chocolate, but one more couldn't hurt, right?

"Looks like you couldn't fight the temptation, huh?"

Wayne's voice made her slightly jump, the candy going behind her back as Shan turned to face the postman. He winked at her when their eyes met, a light teasing gaze in his blue eyes.

"It's been a week. I couldn't help it."

"Don't worry. It's fine, darlin'"

Shan placed the candy bar back into the basket as her husband across from her on the blanket, facing the river on her brother's farm. They sat close to the bridge, the sound of the water splashing against the land lightly. Since there happened to be more trees on this part of the farm, it was a great place to have dates. Her brother's starfruit trees were fully in bloom, almost tempting her into taking a couple. She knew that he wouldn't get too annoyed with her.

"It's pretty hot today," She said, taking off her blue cowboy hat to fan herself off with as she took a small bite out of her food.

"I agree. Maybe after this, we can go swimmin' in the river. Don't think your brother would mind?"

"He shouldn't."

"Good," Wayne settled down and began to devour his own food. "Ah, your cooking is as good as usual. I'm a lucky guy to be able to share it with you. You put Brad to shame."

"I'm not that good," Shan waved her hand, putting her hat back on, hoping he wouldn't be able to see her reddened face. She wouldn't say she was as good as Westown's chef.

They didn't speak much while they finished eating, birds chirping to kept it from being completely silent. The couple kept glancing at each other every so often, unsure of what to do now. This wasn't their first date as a married couple, but this part was always a little bit awkward. It had been awhile since they had seen each other at night. Her work kept her busy.

"I'm done," Wayne put his place and glass down, wiping at his mouth. "Now I can watch you eat. You're so cute, it makes me want to give ya a kiss."

"Oh," she looked away as she swallowed the rest of her tea, her plate now just a pile of crumbs. "I'm done with mine as well. I think I'm going to fish for a little bit. Whoa!"

She got up to go to the bridge, but out of clumsiness fell into the river. Wayne paced over to the water and stretched his hands out as she reached out, her clothes sticking to her as she struggled in the water. He made sure to grip her hands, keeping her from falling from his grasp. He yanked her out as she yelped a bit. He must have pulled a little too hard.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Nevermind," Shan shivered, hugging herself as water dripped from her clothes and hair. "No swimming for now. That water is cold!"

"Alright," he chuckled a bit as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her drenched self. "You're so silly, falling into the river like that. Good thing the both of us can swim. And that there isn't a typhoon today."

"It's not my fault," she pretended to pout. "How in the would am I supposed to keep myself calm with you saying such things like that so easily?"

"I'm sorry," he rubbed the back of his head as he tried to come up with a reason. "You're just too darn adorable! It makes me want to tell you every single day. You're my wife now. Is that wrong for me to do?"

"I guess not. . ."

"Good," Wayne kissed her on the forehead before pulling back to look her in the eyes, a hungry look in them that made her spine tingle. "How about we go inside and get warm. Let's get you out of those wet clothes."

* * *

Shan let out a light laugh as she felt herself being pressed against the door separating the post office and Wayne's room, his lips running down her throat softly. Their hats and his jacket had been thrown off as soon as they entered, not caring in the slightest. She had a towel wrapped around her, her brown locks still wet from her dip in the water. They were only here to dry her off, but it has been a while.

"What's so funny?" he pulled away from her neck.

"That tickles," she chuckled, running her hands through his hair as he proceeded to unbutton his shirt, his jacket falling off his shoulders in the process. She watched him as he undressed himself, unable to keep her eyes of him. Thankfully it was nowhere near as awkward as their first time. She remembered shaking like a leaf. And his sweet words as he comforted her. He did anything to keep her comfortable.

"Is it? Sorry, darlin'"

Next thing she knew, he threw her onto the bed, making the towel fall somewhere near the edge as he climbed over her, his pants off quicker than usual. It really must have been awhile, his lust evident as he gave her a once-over before kissing her on the forehead lightly. She sighed in reassurance as he rid of his boxers and readied himself. Wayne placed his lips on hers as he thrusted.

Shan shivered a little as her body accepted his easily, her breaths beginning to become ragged as he gained speed. She gripped onto his back as his tongue invaded her mouth to dance with hers. His breathing matched hers as the bed quietly creaked below them. He forgot how old the bed actually was. But that didn't matter as his wive's kisses got harder, their teeth lightly clacking occasionally.

"Ah, ha. Faster," she begged as soon as their lips departed, her brown eyes meeting his blue in the midst of their passion, feeling a chill go down her spine as she gripped him tightly. He was doing his best, but she wanted more.

"Alright," he panted, gripping onto her waist as he slightly changed the angle, trying to reach that delicate spot that she loved. He knew he must have reached it, as her moans increased in volume, nails dragging down his back like a cat with a scratching post. He hung his head a bit as he shivered himself, the feeling too much for him. He had missed this feeling of closeness. Looking down he noticed how she had her head facing the side, red as a rose. He huffed a bit in awe. "Look at how red ya are."

"Meanie," she sighed, rocking against his hips slightly as her vision began to swim rapidly. She was close and gripped his arm twice and then squeezed his hand. He nodded in understanding, knowing that he was at his limit as well.

"Together," he whispered in her ear as he took one of her hands and gripped it, feeling a small rush of joy as she clenched it in response. He gave all of his energy into his last movements, slamming his mouth against hers again as he shoved his tongue down her mouth, hearing her gasp. Feeling himself dangling on the edge, he stopped as he reached his climax, spilling inside of her as she spasmed against him.

They separated from the kiss, a thin string of saliva against their lips as he pulled out of her, rolling over to his side to lay with her. She leaned back against his chest as they panted hard from their actions.

"Woo," she took a deep breath. "I forgot how enjoyable that was."

"We need to do this more often," Wayne chuckled breathlessly. "It's good to keep ourselves exercised."

"Agreed," Shan snuggled with her husband as cicadas sang outside the window. It was only six in the afternoon, but she did all of her farm work for the day. She could take a nap with her husband. So that's what she was going to do.


End file.
